


Luz Gets Catfished

by Lightmare



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare
Summary: I've been watching too much Hulu. Please enjoy this crack fic . I'm so happy this is how you've chosen to waste your time today, I know you have many choices.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Max Joseph/Nev Schulman Platonically
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Luz Gets Catfished

Max flipped on his handheld for another episode, focusing on his long-time buddy for yet another take of this never ending exposy of human nature. -Well, are we ready to head into this storm once again?-

Nev laughed and pulled up his inbox. -You know, it’s been seven years we’ve been milking this. And my goals have never changed. I want to see love connections, everytime! Let’s get some people together!- He swiveled around in his desk chair

-And I want to prove, yet again, everyone’s willing to lie to get what they want.- Max grinned as his optimistic pal shoved him in the shoulder. 

-You’re going to eat those words this time, I just know it!- Nev swiveled back around and turned on his screen capture. -Oh! This one’s from casting, you know it’s going to be good!- He began to read outloud in an even tone.

“Dear Nev and Max,  
My name is Luz --------- ,and I’m reaching out because I need your help in tracking down the girl of my dreams! We met 5 years ago in a GWA (Good Witch Azura) chat room as our OCs (Original Characters) and quickly discovered we had a lot in common. We went from chatting about theories, to friendly role playing, and finally to confiding our deepest fears and joys to one another. Funny enough, she’s told me that she lives in my town but we’ve never met…” 

-Wait wait wait- Max chimed in running his hand through his salt and pepper hair in distress. -5 years in the same town, and they’ve never once made time to meet in person!-

Nev nodded, he had to agree that was pretty suspicious, but continued.

“...She’s explained to me that she’s homeschooled and her parents are too strict to let her have a phone, but she managed to steal her friend's phone once and talk to me so I know she’s out there! My mom however, is not so sure. She’s letting me have this gap year to think about what I want to do with my life, but expects me to get into a university out of state next year. Raine has helped me through so many tough times in highschool when I felt alone and misunderstood, and I don’t want to leave without knowing what might have been.”

Max raised his eyebrow -Her parents won’t let her have a phone, but they’ll let her use something with an internet connection? Am I the only one who thinks this story doesn’t add up?-

Nev shrugged -Hey, we can’t always be thinking negatively. What if Raine is telling the truth and we’re dealing with lovers torn apart by outside forces? We could stop a possible mixed connection! I say we help Luz meet this girl so she can make up her mind about going to college.- 

-Yea, okay, “girl”- Max chuckled.  
-Then you’re in agreement? We’re going to Nevada?-

-Book the flights!- Max switched off his handheld

-Alright! See you soon Luz!- Nev turned off his screen capture.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

The camera flicked back on in selfie mode to Neev falling back on a freshly made hotel room bed next to Max.

-So we’ve just made it to Ely, Nevada! Population 4,000 , where hopefully we can help two hearts find each other!-

-Hopefully is the key word there.- Max butted in

-We’re going to get some shut-eye , but we’ve contacted Luz and she’s agreed to meet us at a local coffee shop in the morning to start our search!-

Max grabbed onto Nev’s shoulder and pretended to snore on it , the camera shut off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

The camera switched back on to a lovely, open concept cafe setting. Neev and Max were seated at a table with their laptops out.

-When’d you say she’d be here again?- Max tapped his smartwatch

-I just got a text saying Luz and her mom are pulling up now they should be here any second- Nev responded. Just then bells could be heard in the background. -And looks like they’ve just got in!- Neev stood up to shake hands.

The victim of the show walked into frame. She was wearing a short sleeve hoodie that’d obviously seen a lot of love throughout the years and a pair of skinny jeans with holes ripped in the knees, from the look of it not on purpose. She was carrying a purple canvas messenger bag over her left shoulder. She had one stud in her left ear and another in her left eyebrow. Her short , dark brown hair was sticking up slightly in the front and her hazel eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She reached out for Nev’s hand first exposing she’d had some ink done on her right forearm but it was too quick for the camera to catch clearly. 

-I recognize you from our Skype call, you must be Luz! I’m Nev.- Nev met her hand in a firm shake and she covered his hand with her left hand.

-That’s me! One and only! Thank you so much for agreeing to fly out here and help me with this! I’m a long time fan of your work!- Luz beamed and realized Nev’s hand.

-Hey, when I hear a cry for help, I respond! Because I know what it’s like to be in your shoes and it sucks when you don’t really know who you’re in love with.- Nev smiled. -And I’m sure you must know that’s Max behind me.-

Max waved and Luz waved back excitedly. Then she reached off camera and pulled an older, shorter woman with her hair tied back in a ponytail into the shot. -And this is my mother Camilia, she’s just as invested in getting to the bottom of this as I am!-

Camilia gave a quicker, more sensible handshake and Nev chimed in. -That’s great! We love to see family members being supportive!-

Camilia scoffed. -I just want Luz to meet this “Raine” so she can stop living in a fantasy world and get serious about her life. You don’t find love on the internet Mija- She turned to face her daughter. -The sooner you come to this realization, the better.-

Max put his decaf latte down, almost choking on it, and pointed at the mother figure. He coughed slightly. -This woman, I like her.-

-Well, regardless of how this turns out, thank you for letting us help you on this quest!- Nev smiled and ushered the mother/daughter pair to the table where the cameras were set up. -Why don’t you tell us a little bit more about Raine?-

Luz’s eyes sparkled with hope as she took a seat and pulled out her tablet from her messenger bag. She unlocked it swiftly to a photo album of photos she’d received from Raine over the years. -She’s sent me 3 photos of her over the years- Luz skimmed along pictures of a girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and cute dimples. Her sipping tea, her in the passenger seat of a convertible, her cuddling with two husky puppies.

Nev winched and Max laughed in half rage. -Three photos? Come on Luz! She’s had 5 years!-

Luz gave a half guilty grin. -I know, I know! But she said she doesn’t really have a camera so she has to get all her photos from her friend.-

Camillia rolled her eyes. -See what I’m talking about yet? How does a girl have the internet but not a camera? Mija she’s playing with your head!-

Max nodded in an exasperated manor.

-You’ve got her all wrong Mamá, Raine is super committed to us!- Luz opened up a new album. -She makes up for not having a camera by drawing art of our OCs together.- She smiled softly looking over them. -The one in the large hat is mine, Luzura, sort of a self-insert. But that’s fine because Raine’s OC Amity Blight, the one with the green hair and fire/earth magic, is definitely an overpowered Mary Sue type so we don’t judge each other.... -

The young woman went on to explain about fifteen different pieces they had drawn for each other over the years of their characters on adventures together or just hanging out together. It was certainly sweet, but way too geeky for MTV so Nev had to cut her off because there seemed to be over forty items in the album. 

-You seem like a really great artist Luz!- Nev smiled and Luz got the hint, tucking the tablet back into her bag.

-Thanks, it’s easy once you stop judging yourself and go for it!- She laughed lightly

-I keep telling her, mija, apply to art school! Make use of your talents!- Camilia offered up words of support for her geeky daughter. -But she’s so stubborn, wants to find this figment of her imagination.-

Luz looked slightly annoyed. -She’s real Mamá! I’m going to prove that, I’m not making this up!-

Nev cleared his throat to break the tension. -You said she’s called you before?-

-Yep! She had to steal a friend's phone but I’ve heard her voice before and I can’t get it out of my head!- Luz held her hand to her heart and beamed brightly. It was adorable, and just why Nev started this in the first place. 

-Could you text us that number?- 

-Of course!- Luz complied immediately and pulled her phone out of her pocket

-And to be clear.- Max joined in. -You’ve never video chatted?- 

Luz shrugged. -Again, no camera.-

Max and Camilia shared a look of pain for this pure ball of light before them. How was she so oblivious to the fact Raine could not possibly exist?! At least, she clearly wasn’t who she was claiming to be. 

Nev smiled -Alright Luz! We’ll find your Raine, this is the part of the show where we do our magic! We’ll meet up with you tomorrow at your place okay? And we’ll go over what we’ve found!-

The cameras switched off. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

When they came back on, Nev and Max were back in their hotel room at the desk. The sun was going down in the background from the window of their room. 

-So...shall we go through the information we’ve received?- Nev opened up his laptop 

-We’ve really got this formula down. Whatever “Raine” is hiding, we’re going to find it!- Max smiled and set his handheld on his tripod.

-Alright.- Nev opened up his email to the attached picture of Raine. -Let’s run these through the search engine!- He clicked on one of Raine sipping tea and dragged it into the search bar. No hits. -Alright, that’s a good sign.- He clicked and dragged the one of Raine in the back of the convertible. And...an Instagram account popped up. -What do we have here…- He clicked on the page to open it. 

-Well first of all, this isn’t any “Raine”.- Max pointed to the screen. -The account belongs to someone named Emma Knight from Phoenix, Arizona.- 

Nev nodded. -13,000 followers, tagged in others pictures, tons of pictures. And look! Even some selfies, this girl definitely has a camera. This is the real account, I’m positive.-

-Which means “Raine” is really Emma. And given where Emma lives and how confident she seems about her online presence, I doubt Emma is the one talking to Luz.- Max added in with a slight frown. He hated being right as much as he loved it, it was a bittersweet relationship with his ego. 

-So who IS talking to Luz?- Nev opened his text and typed the phone number Luz had sent him into his search engine. -It looks like the phone is registered to one Boscha --------- , but the location is unavailable.-

-Let’s see just who this, Boscha, is! Is the number attached to any sort of social media?- Max was literally reading over Nev’s shoulder. 

-A...yea! Look it’s attached to a profile on a site called...Skyrie.net .- 

-Huh...never heard of that one. Click on it!- Max was lightly massaging his pal, best friend, number one bro’s shoulders like it was the norm. 

Nev complied -Oh okay! So it’s like a cosplaying site! Makes sense. So this is Boscha.-

Max’s jaw dropped a little. -Woah...she must be a special effects make-up artist or something! That third eye looks so real!-  
-Makes sense, it looks like she’s had a lot of practice with this character.- Nev was scrolling through a seemingly endless slideshow of vanity shots. He paused on what looked like a gathering photo , possibly a yearbook photo of a sports team of some sort? -Now wait a minute….bottom row , second from center on the left, we know that hair!-

-Oooooooooo we got something here!- Max smiled eagerly 

-Tagged A.Blight! That’s the name of “Raine”s OC right?!- Nev clicked on the tag. 

“This profile has been deactivated”

-Oh, so close!- Max slumped over dramatically

-Hey, it’s not a total loss. Now we know Boscha is the friend “Raine” stole the phone from. So she definitely knows our mystery girl somehow! Let’s ask her to talk.- He went over to the messaging icon and wrote…

“Hi Boscha, this is Nev from MTV’s Catfish. We’re trying to help someone meet your friend A.Blight. We’d appreciate it if you would agree to talk with us for a bit so we can learn more about her. Our phone number is 908-XXX-XXXX , feel free to call!”

-And now we wait….- 

Jump Cut.

Nev held his ringing phone up to the camera. -This must be Boscha!- he swiped his thumb over the screen to answer and held the phone up to the mic. 

-Hi this is Nev, is this Boscha?- 

-.......a, ya…..you wanted to talk?- Came the voice from the other side. 

-Yea! Hi! We were just hoping you’d be able to shed some light on your friend A.Blight!-

-Listen Nev, I’ve looked you up and you’re a real cutie. How about we forget about Amity and you and me meet up....-

Nev laughed nervously -No no no! I’m sorry Boscha but I’m married. We really just want to know about this Amity for our show.-

-huh….bummer….you picked the boring one. Ugh, alright, what do you want to know?-

-Okay first of all, is her name Raine?-  
-Um….no….it’s definitely Amity.-

-I mean not just her character, what’s the actor's name?-

-I just told you ! It’s Amity! Stop trying to confuse me or this call is over. Next question...-

-So sorry for the confusion.- Nev looked over at Max with a “Yikes” face. -How do you know Amity?- 

-Oh, she and I went to high school together…-

Max patted Nev on the shoulder excitedly and mouthed -High school!-

Nev tapped Max’s hand to let him know that he also picked on the fact that Amity had lied about being homeschooled. -Alright, so are you two still good friends?-

-ha! Hardly. It was more of an arranged friendship. I haven’t spoken to her since graduation.-

-Oh, I’m sorry to hear about that. Well when you did know her, did she ever mention someone named Luz?-

-...No?-

-Do you know if Amity is currently seeing anyone romantically?- 

-Amity?! Dating?!- Followed by laughter. -The girl could have seriously scored , but was way too focused on her “future”. I think she might be aromantic or asexual or something. You’d have way more luck with her older sister Emira if you’re seriously trying to bed a Blight.-

-Alright Boscha, thanks for your help! Can we reach out again if we need more help?

-I mean if you really need to…..-

-Cool, thanks!-

The phone call ended and Nev turned to look at Max. -So we know Amity has lied about a lot so far. Has never mentioned Luz to her friends. Has never shown her true photos to Luz. All we have is proof of her cosplaying career. Who are we really trying to find here?- 

Max shrugged. -I don’t like it, but let’s see what Luz has to say in the morning.-

The cameras clicked off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

The car cameras flicked onto Nev driving with Max in the backseat filming his bff with a handheld.

-So we know that things aren’t what they seem here in Ely.- Nev talked into his steering wheel

-Yea.- Max piped in from the backseat. -The illusion Luz gave us of Raine has been completely shattered.-

Nev nodded and looked into the Nev cam -We emailed the address Luz sent us for “Raine” last night asking if she had any interest in meeting Luz today. And we got sort of a weird reply. “Raine” is willing to meet Luz, and even sent us an address that appears to be in Ely, so that’s good.-

-But.- Max finished. -She needed some more information about what TV is. Then what MTV is. Then asked us to bring a yoga ball, a wagon, a space heater, a bag of marshmallows, and a pack of clothing hangers to the confrontation.-

Nev looked thoroughly confused. -This is certainly a first in Catfish history, we have never been asked to pay a dowry of items before. But we asked the lawyers and it’s legal, so the interns were sent to Walmart to get the items while we go talk to Luz.- He parked in front of Luz’s house.

-I’m not going to lie , I’m really concerned about this.- Max laughed nervously. -Luz seems like such a sweet girl, what sort of freak has she been talking to this whole time?!-

-Well from what we gathered, “Raine” isn’t secretly a forty year-old man. So that’s a good start! Let’s go see if Luz is still interested in reeling in her Catfish when we tell her what we know now.-

Max filmed his platonic soulmate walking up to the door of a small condo in the suburbs and knock on the door. 

Luz excitedly swung open the door and slide screen and wrapped Nev in a hug, much to his shock. -Hi! Welcome to ----------- HQ! Please come inside!- Lu let go and grabbed Nev’s hand dragging him in. Nev looked back at Max laughing at the young woman’s enthusiasm. 

Jump cut. 

Nev, Max, and Luz were sitting around the coffee table in the family room. 

-I’m sorry Mom can’t join us today, she got called at the last minute. People don’t stop getting sick ya know?- Luz gave a half smile , she was clearly used to this.

-Oh it’s no problem, we thank her for her selflessness in aiding others. We stand with healthcare workers!- Max gave a thumbs up to the camera.

-So!- Nev clasped his hands together. -We have some good news and some bad news!-

Luz leaned back and gave Nev some finger guns . -Hit me with that internet detective stuff!-

Nev chuckled. -Well….”Raine” has agreed to meet with you today! And it does look like she lives in town!-

Luz brightened up -Really?! I’m going to meet her?! That’s fantastic!!-

Nev gave a slight air pat because he had more to say. -But...we are 95% sure you won’t be meeting the “Raine” you think you know.-

-Oh…- Luz looked slightly disappointed that her mother had been right. 

Nev gave a sympathetic side frown. -Those photos you gave us of her turned out to be an influencer from Phoenix named Emma. We couldn’t find any leads to someone named “Raine” but we did find her old deactivate cosplay profile for her character you showed us Amity Blight. And from there we were able to contact an old high school friend of hers Boscha, who is trying to tell us that Amity might actually be Raine’s real name. But we still haven’t found any actual pictures of her outside of costume.-

Luz looked disheartened. On one hand, the person she was talking to definitely existed. On the other hand, they’d lied about so much. What were they hiding from her? Luz was certain they meant enough to each other to tell each other anything! -Is there...anything else?-

Max butted in. -Well she asked us to bring a really strange collection of items to the meeting spot. But, we don’t even know what’s up with that.-

Luz gave a small laugh. -Well, that’s great. So I guess it’s a gamble who I’m meeting today?-

Nev nodded. -But hey, you’ve invested 5 whole years into this relationship!- he showed his hand to exaggerate the years. -I think you at least deserve to meet who was on the other end of the text box.-

Luz looked up with a determined smile. -You’re right Nev! I’ve put too much into this just to walk away! If she wants to meet me, I’m going to meet her! Raine or shine!- she laughed at her own joke.

-Excellent! So she said she’d be home around 2pm, we’ll go meetup with her at her place!- Nev smiled at the camera .

-Awesome!- Luz jumped up from the couch. -Raine, Amity, whoever you are, get ready to answer some questions! The truth this time!-

The cameras clicked off.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

The camera clicked back on to the car ride over. Nev driving, Luz in the passenger seat, Max still filming their shoulders.

-So...what do you think would be the biggest deal breaker for you Luz?- Nev poked the young woman’s shoulder

Luz giggled and rubbed her shoulder looking kind of nervous. -I...I don't know. I guess if I meet her and she still hesitates to be honest with me. Honesty is big to me, and she’s a little on thin ice right now.-

Max nodded approvingly -I like that. You’re not looking to buy every word they have to say. Our girl is not a stepping mat!-

-Haha yea!- Luz gave the camera a thumbs up as the car came to a stop outside of a wooded hiking trail. 

-Um, okay hold up.- Nev looked at his GPS again. -I thought she said she lived here.-

Luz eagerly looked out the window down the path. -Wait! I think there’s a house down there! There's just no driveway leading to it. We’re going to have to walk.-

-I don’t like this…- Max whined from the backseat. -I’m getting major deals going down around here vibes.-

Luz had alright unlocked her door and stepped out. -Well I’m going for it! Where’s the stuff?-

Nev looked slightly impressed, normally he had to drag both victims and catfish to confrontations but Luz was by far the most in-it to win-it victim he’d ever hosted. -Alright, let’s do this!- He unlocked the trunk so they could unpack it.

They placed the space heater, hangers, and marshmallows in the bed of the wagon which Nev pulled behind him on the walk up. Luz held onto the yoga ball because she claimed she -Needed something to hug for courage.-  
They cautiously reached the steps of a run-down looking house. The windows were shattered, the paint was peeling, the wood needed replacing. 

-Okay, now I really don’t like this!- Max was super focused on his handheld 

-Luz...I don’t think she actually lives here.- Nev looked over at his hopeful victim with a frown. -I think she’s wasting our time.-

Luz squeezed the yoga ball tightly. -Can we still knock, give her a chance. Maybe she just wants a dramatic entrance.-

Nev nodded, this was his job, he was willing to give it a go. He walked up the creaking stoop steps to the broken front door and knocked strongly three times. He waited a few seconds, no response. He sighed and began to turn around. Suddenly there was a brilliantly blinding light ! The door vanished and was replaced with an unfolding red box with a giant yellow cateye on the front. 

-Are you getting this Max?!- Nev called out facing the light. 

Max hit his handheld in frustration. -No! My camera must be frozen or something! It still sees the broken door!-

Luz’s eyes widened and she hid slightly behind the yoga ball.

The red and yellow door was fully replaced by white light and a figure hopped through the portal onto the wooden stoop. She had black boots, and bluish-gray tights that met a black gown of some sort, tied at her waist with a silver sash. The top of the gown was cut in v-neck style with short sleeves. She was wearing a pink pendant around her neck, her nails were painted pure black. They contrasted her pale white skin nicely. She had shoulder length mint-green hair that she obviously took pride in. Her amber eyes pierced out at this unfamiliar territory with a sense of being guarded. She held a dark-gray staff with a carefully carved wooden ocelot on the end of it. She pointed the placement at a shocked Nev and stated calmly.  
-Are you Nev? Is this MTV?- 

Nev nodded -A...yea...this is..um hi. Are you Raine?-

The mysterious woman blinked. -...sort of. When do I get to meet Luz?-

Luz’s jaw dropped, along with the yoga ball she was holding. The movement attracted the attention of the mysterious woman who stiffened a little at the sight of the Latina. She managed a small wave that was met with a shrill scream of excitement. 

-Oh Dios mío!! That’s such a good cosplay! I knew I should have worn my Luzura outfit!! You win, you so win!- Luz ran up the steps to get a closer look at the witch.

Amity looked slightly guilty and held her arm. -Hi Luz...it’s nice to meet you too.-

Luz remembered the context of the show. - So...you’re my darling Raine then?-

Amity looked down and shook her head. -No….I’m Amity Blight. I’m sorry I tricked you Luz. You’re very sweet, and you didn’t deserve that.-

Luz chuckled. -No silly! You don’t have to stay in character. It’s fine! What’s your name?-

The witch blinked. -I don’t think you understand Luz, I’m Amity.-

Luz furrowed her brow and tapped her foot. -Okay, now I’m getting a little mad. Why can’t you be honest with me? It’s me, Raine! You can tell me anything!-

Amity face palmed and stepped down from the porch onto the dirt path pacing herself about twelve feet from the human. She took a deep breath and gripped her staff and stated calm and clearly. -Abominations, rise.- she tapped her staff on the ground and purple light spread out in two directions behind her. The earth behind her started to mold and rise until two blobish , slightly humanoid structures formed behind her and towered above the group. They sluggishly reached out to each other and bridged their arms. Amity spun her staff and it vanished. She focused on her hands, holding them a foot apart, and purple fire flashed from her fingers forming a heart-shape in front of her chest. She looked up and gave a shy smile.

Max chucked his handheld into the woods. This was probably the coolest moment of the shows history and the stupid thing wasn’t picking up any of it outside of the girl in the witches outfit! Why was he so cursed?!

Nev had no words. He didn’t know how to be the host here. What the heck was going on? 

Luz dropped to her knees with her hands covering her mouth and stared wide-eyed in wonder with tears forming in the ducts.

Amity blinked and let her abominations fall , then collapsed her focus and the heart went out. -I’m sorry Luz, I never meant to scare you.-

Luz shook her head energetically and grasped for words. -This….this is …..-

-I was using human photos so that you’d keep talking to me. You mean a lot to me. And I value the connection we have. I’m really sorry if this changes it. But I understand if you don’t want me around. I’ll just go back to my realm and you never have to worry about seeing me again.-

Luz’s eyes darted and she stood up, quickly walking over to Amity and wrapping her in a hug over the shoulders and crying slightly in happiness. -Why would I ever want that?!-

It was Amity’s turn to look shocked, she’d never experienced warmth like this before. She awkwardly patted Luz’s back and looked at Nev with “help me” eyes. -But, this is me Luz. This isn’t a costume. I look like this all the time.-

Luz placed her hands on Amity’s shoulders firmly and broke the hug. She reached up and touched the witches pointy ears -These are so unique, I love them!- She reached out and grabbed Amity’s hands. -And your nails, they are stunning. And I’ve got to, I’m sorry..- She lifted up Amity’s upper lip and let out a small chirp -Fangs! I love fangs!- She went back to hugging Amity tightly and shaking slightly in her excitement.

Amity’s face went from shocked to content and she gave into the hug returning the human’s affection. -I didn’t know if you’d accept me as I am. I wish I’d told you a long time ago.-

Luz laughed while crying. -I do too! Amity...you should have known that me, of anyone, would have been ecstatic about this!- She pulled apart and softly looked at the witch. -Why didn’t you call me more?-

Amity looked off to the side and scratched the back of her neck. -Human tech is hard to come by in the magical realms. Boscha and I went halfsies on a laptop/phone bundle , she kept the phone and I kept the laptop. I liked the drawing programs and she liked social media so...it was fair. I had to make a pretty intense deal with a powerful witch just to get my hands on the portal to get here.- 

Luz nodded. -That makes sense, I would have done the same. But laptops have cameras you know? I would have loved to video chat!-

Amity flinched. -Luz, I couldn’t have risked you seeing magical elements in the background. Or my family barging in. I thought it would freak you out.-

-Well Amity, as you can see, I am so not freaked out!- Luz beamed and kissed the woman on her cheek softly then grabbed her hand and turned around to face the host of the show. -Hey Nev! My girlfriend is a witch!!!-

Amity blushed and rubbed her cheek , girlfriend, the human still wanted her! Oh my Titan she’s just so cute! 

Nev just gave a nervous grin and a thumbs up. Max threw his hands up in the air and started cursing out the gods for not letting him capture the most amazing moment of his career. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

-Alright!- Nev switched on his screen capture. -Time to check in with one of the most magical couples we’ve had on Catfish! We met these two in an episode that only aired a few times from season 6. Luz contacted us about a girl who was literally out of this world! We thought she sounded too good to be true, and for once, we were wrong.-

The screen loaded to a video chat being answered by a perky Luz who was laying in someone’s lap. She waved enthusiastically. -Hey Nev! Hey Max! How the heck are you?!-

Nev laughed. -We’re fantastic! We’re dying to know! How’d things work out with Amity?!-

-Hmm I dunno.- Luz tilted up the camera to her girlfriend who was blushing and trying to hide. -Babe, how’d things work out between us?-

-Great…- Amity mumbled and messed up Luz’s hair

-HEEEYYYYY!- Nev threw his hands up in victory -Love prevailed! Do you two live together now?!-

Luz brought the camera back down to focus on her grinning self . - No, not yet. She’s spending the month here, then I’m going to spend a month back in her realm, and we’ll decide where we want to live together after that!-

-That’s exciting!- Nev smiled. -How’d your mom take it?-

Luz laughed hysterically. -Part of me thinks it still hasn’t fully registered for her. She’s had to eat a lot of her words. But I think she’ll come around!-

-That’s alright, your story is pretty unbelievable. So! It’s October, Halloween’s right around the corner. What are you two going as?!-

-Well, I’m still undecided. I think it’s just going to have to be Halloweek for me, there’s so many good choices! But Ami here is going as Waldo from Where’s Waldo.- Luz smirked and poked her girlfriend’s shoulder off camera -Tell em why babe.-

-Because….I’m lucky you found me….- Amity hung her head at the sappiness and Luz burst out laughing. There was a beeping from off screen and Luz perked up. -Oh! Amity that’s the hot chocolate! Could you go get that?-

-Sure thing Luz.- Amity exited the screen and Luz was left to chat to Nev.

-So Luz...is she everything you’d hoped for? The connections still there in person?- Nev questioned.

Luz nodded calmly -Oh definitely! I love her so so much!- She put her hand up to her face creating a wall between her mouth and the direct Amity had walked off into. -I’m going to ask her to marry me during the full moon in a few days, don’t tell my mom.-

Nev fist pumped in the air. -Yes! True love! Oh I’m so happy for you two! Thank you so much for letting us be part of your story!-

Luz smiled brightly. -I should be thanking you!-

-Well Luz, it’s nice to have a success in the book! We’ll keep in touch alright?-

-Sounds good Nev! Catch you later!-

The cameras clicked off.


End file.
